Impressions
by Neverland14
Summary: Molly was compleatly happy and content until her father gets a new job and she is shipped off to boarding school halfway through the school year. Her first day goes terrible till she meets Sherlock and his gang of misfits. Irene: the beautiful, John:the understanding, Lestrade:the one that trust, Mary:the tomboy and Sherlock:the clever. It's going to be a really interesting year.
1. Chapter 1

High school: the monster of all places, social suicide, everything bad in the whole universe wrapped into one. And now she, Molly Hooper, was going into another school in the middle of the year. And it was a boarding school. She was being shipped off from her home to live with people that she didn't know and especially in the middle of the year. Her father had lost his job and gotten a better job. Her father and mother had decided that it was best that she go to a boarding school because her father had to work late. Her mother was getting a job to pay for the high prices of housing. 'This is a great opportunity' her mother had told her. "You can meet new people and it will be fun." Molly rolled her eyes. She knew what school was like and what teenagers were like. She knew that boarding school wasn't going to be any different.

"Bye sweetie!" her mother yelled as Molly walked up the wooded path to the boarding school with all her baggage. She turned around to see of her mother was still there. As she thought, her mother's car was gone. 'They've left me' Molly thought. She walked through the wrote iron gates with little optimism.

She came out of the wooded path to see three huge, old looking buildings. Two of them were smaller and off to the side of the bigger one. Molly decided that the other building was the academic building based on the fact that above it hung a sign saying "Saint Mary's Boarding School". She walked into the school to see huge halls and fancy pictures. "May I help you?" a snarky lady said to Molly's left. Molly realized that she had zoned out and turned to see the woman looking at her through an office window. The woman was old and snotty looking. She had a look of disapproval at Molly and all her luggage.

"Oh, I'm the….the new student. My name's Molly Hooper" Molly stuttered. The woman nodded and looked at a list she had on her desk. She took a piece of paper and gave it to Molly. 'This is your class schedule. And this" the woman said handing her another piece of paper "is where you locker is and what room you are in the dorm. This" another piece of paper is handed to Molly "is what your classes will most likely be next year. You counselor's name is on there. DO you have your uniform?"

"Um, no. Do I need a key to my dorm?"

The woman rolled her eyes and went into a back room. Molly stood there awkwardly not sure if she was supposed to follow.

"Margaret? You need to be in here to get your uniform."

"Um…My name's Mo…"

"What size are you?" the woman interrupted.

"Oh, um.." Molly said getting behind the desk to walk to the room.

"These should do. " the woman said coming back with things in her arms "Shirt, tie, sweater, tights, skirt. And here is the key to your room." She said giving the things Molly. "Now go get settled in your room."

"Oh, yea. Thanks" Molly said, trying to grab her luggage and the things she had been handed. It took her awhile and she could feel the woman's eyes on her as she stumbled out of the school. She made her way over to the girl's dorm and pushed the door open with her foot. She heard the soft roar of girl's chatting and yelling. The moment she got through the door she could feel all of their eyes on her. She could even hear some of them whisper about her. 'why is she here? Wow look at her. She isn't that pretty. She looks so shy' were just some of the things she heard them say. She made her way to a door to find that it lead to stairs. She signed and started to slowly make her way up the stairs. Everyone stared at her, but none of them offered any help. 'I've spent about twenty minutes at this school and I already feel like an outcast.' Molly thought. She kept shuffling up the stairs till she made it to the door. She opened it and heard a yelling voice. She looked up to see a bucket of water falling over her. She tossed her things aside to the stairwell just before she felt the cold water fall over her head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ok?" a blonde girl asked Molly after the water had fallen on her head.

"Yes, I'm fine. Really" Molly said, weakly.

"What's your name?" she said, picking some of Molly's baggage up. Molly bent down and picked up her uniform and her papers. "I'm Molly. I need to get to dorm….um…146"

"Oh" she said smiling "That's my dorm. We share it with this other girl named Irene." She started walking down the hallway. Molly followed her at a distance.

"Why was there a bucket of water over the door?"

"Oh. The boys like to play pranks" the girl said smirking. "We usually get them back though"

"Umm…what's your name?" Molly said, shyly.

"Oh, Mary Morstan" she said smiling and shaking Molly's hand.

Molly noticed that Mary was dressed in lose jeans and a sport's t-shirt. She had her blond hair in a messy braid and there was car oil on her hands. She followed Mary to the room when Mary suddenly turned around.

"I've got to warn you about Irene. She's…a bit of an…._interesting_ person."

Molly just shrugged and Mary opened the door. Before Molly said anything she saw a girl with dark brown hair sitting on the bed kissing a boy.

"Oy! We got a new girl here! She didn't need to see this!" Mary yelled.

The boy looked up, startled. He got up and ran out. Irene just sat there calmly. She rolled her eyes at Mary's comment. She seemed to be the exact opposite of Mary. Skinny jeans, a tight shirt showing some skin and her hair in a tight bun with red lipstick on: she was every boy's dream.

"What's her name?" Irene asked, still sitting on the bed, gesturing to Molly.

"Molly" Molly said quietly.

Irene gave Molly a look up and down. Her damp and messy hair, her wet clothes, and her mousy look: she wasn't having a good day. Molly took a long look around the room. It was rather big with three twin bed stuffed into it. There were two to the right of the doorway and the other one was to the left. There were chest of drawers and a lamp by the bed that Molly assumed was her bed. The bed that she assumed was Irene's was made. There wasn't anything on the walls and it looked clean. Mary's, on the other hand, was messy and there were sports posters all over her wall.

"Well, I better go get clean. Where's the bathroom?" Molly asked.

"Down the hall, to the right." Irene said. Molly set her things down and grabs a change of clothes. She walked down the hall.

"So what did you get out of the boy this time?" Mary asked after Molly was gone.

"Math homework" Irene shrugged. Mary sighed, and then had an idea. She grabbed Molly's school papers.

"Look at this" she said to Irene "She's in AP Chemistry and Anatomy. She is in really good classes."

"Do you think she's really, really smart? Like Sherlock?"

"I think she might be but doesn't know how smart she is. It seems like she is so shy and she would just think this is normal."

Irene nodded.

"Do you think we should invite her to come to meet the boys with us?" Mary asked.

"Yes. It would be really nice. She's the new girl. She doesn't really have friends yet. Besides, then there would be three girls and three boys in the group."

Mary nodded and they went silent. They both sat there waiting for Molly to come back. Molly came back into the room to have Irene and Mary stare at her. Molly just stood there, waiting for one of them to talk. She was feeling really uncomfortable with them looking at her.

"So, Molly" Mary started "we are meeting up with three of our friends tonight and wondered if you wanted to come." They both turned to look at Molly.

"Oh. Sure." Molly replied.

"Now" Irene said, smiling "We need to find an outfit for you to wear."


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, off we go!" Mary yelled, running ahead of Irene and Molly on the dirt path.

"Where are we going?" Molly asked Irene.

"We are going to this festival. It comes yearly and when thought it would be fun to go."

"Who are we meeting with exactly?" Molly asked, curious.

"Well, there's Lestrade and John. I going to warn you, Mary and John have a crush on each other. But of course, neither of them will admit it. And then there's Sherlock." She smirked.

"What's Sherlock like?" Molly said, noticing the smirk.

"I'll let you find that one out."

Lights were lining the street. The whole place was illuminated in an inhuman glow that stirred excitement and curiosity to all who saw. There were tents and food and even silly carnival games that no one ever won. It was magical.

"Did you just fall?" John asked Mary as she tripped over a curb and fell. The three boys were standing on the sidewalk. The one that Molly guessed was John by his concern for Mary, was a little taller than Mary and had short blonde hair. The other two boys were taller than John and both had darker hair. One had brown hair, and was smiling. The other, who was the tallest, had almost black hair and looked incredibly angry to be there.

"No. I attacked the ground." Mary said sarcastically.

"Backwards?" John said, skeptically.

"Don't doubt my skills." She replied laughing.

"You trip all the time"

"No. I make random gravity checks."

"That's the worst excuse I have ever heard"

"Maybe" Molly said quietly "the ground needed a hug." It was meant to be just something that she said to herself, but everyone turned to look at her. She blushed deeply and was about to apologize when Mary smiled and patted her on the back. "New girl's already fitting in."

"What's your name? Mine's John" he said, looking kindly at her.

"Oh, I'm Molly" she replied.

"I'm Greg, but everyone calls me Lestrade" the other boy said, shaking her hand.

"And you, I presume are Sherlock" she said looking at the last boy.

"Presumably" he said, tightly. His voice was deeper than Molly had expected and for so reason it gave her chills. It got very silent.

"Well, I say you fell." John said, looking at Mary

"_Thank you Captain Obvious_"

"You're welcome, Sergeant Sarcasm".

They both laughed and started walking off to the festival.

"Don't worry about him" Lestrade said, motioning to Sherlock "HE takes so getting used to." Molly just nodded. There was a sort of curiosity that came to her mind when she thought of Sherlock.


	4. Chapter 4

"You never told us you were that smart." Mary said to Molly, out of nowhere. They were playing a carnival game. They were throwing darts and trying to hit as many targets as possible in thirty seconds.

"I'm not really that smart." Molly replied, timidly.

"You're in AP Anatomy and AP Chemistry. I would call that smart." Irene said, coming up besides Mary. Mary put the darts down and the three of them began to walk away.

"AP Chemistry?!" Lestrade said from behind them. He was holding some cotton candy in his hand and popcorn.

"and Anatomy?" John said, next to Lestrade with a giant stuffed teddy bear "If I didn't know better I would say you were as smart as Sherlock."

"I really doubt…" Molly tried to say before she was interrupted by a voice next to her.

"I doubt that she is as smart as me." Sherlock said.

"I wasn't trying to say that I…" Molly tried to say.

"Come on, Sherlock. You haven't even talked to her. She could be just like you." Irene sassed.

"Can she deduce?" Sherlock sassed back at her. He was getting irritated. He knew that this girl wasn't as smart as him. Yes, he wasn't actually positive where her intellect _did_ lie, but he knew for certain that she _wasn't _smarter that he was.

"Why don't you let her try?" Irene said back.

They all turned to look at Molly. She just stared blankly back at them. She wasn't sure what they were waiting for. Sherlock rolled his eyes in frustration and sighed.

"You didn't live even remotely near to this town" He started deducing "You are an only child, your aunt smothers you a lot, but you still love her. One side of your family is very small and rich while the other is large, loud and middle class. You like to spend most of your time alone. You like to read books and you finished one on your way here. You can be shy and you have little confidence in what you can do. Did I miss anything?"

Molly stood there gaping at him. He had gotten everything right and seemed to realize it too. She looked at the others to make sure she wasn't imagining it. To her relief, Irene was rolling her eyes.

"Now that you have shown off, it's her turn" Irene said. She nodded to Molly, trying to encourage her. Molly gave a weak smile and turned to look back at Sherlock. He had a board expression on his face. It took Molly a few moments to let her mind clear and to stop looking at Sherlock physical features. She had a look on concentration.

"You're very smart and you know it" she started slowly. He rolled his eyes. She gulped and kept going. "You try to make it seem like you're smug. I don't think you are. I think you just act like that. It gives you thrills to see people's reactions to you. It makes you feel better about yourself when someone else praises you. You aren't very close with your family because you sort of spat the word when you were talking to me. You try to make people believe that you don't care…" She looked at his eyes. He wasn't trying to show it, but some of what she had said had hit home. The sad, confused look in his eyes made her stop. She was hurting him. He was trying to make it look like he was fine cool and collected, but inside he was screaming.

"But what?" Irene said, breaking Molly's concentration on Sherlock.

"Nothing" Molly said, shaking her head "I probably got all of that wrong, didn't I?" she asked Sherlock, smiling at herself. She was trying very hard to lighten the mood.

"She's smart" he replied to the others, but still looking at Molly. Molly blushed and turned away to see a group of boys coming towards them.

"Who are they?" she asked, pointing them out.

Irene turned around to see what she was looking at and groaned.

"Those are the illustrious group of jocks that take it upon themselves to mock everyone, especially us" She gave a quick glace to Sherlock. Molly turned to see his face darkening and a frown coming into his features.


	5. Chapter 5

"Look what we've got here. It's the band of losers" one of the boys said, coming right up to them. "Oh, and we've got a new girl. My name's James" he stretched his hand out towards Molly. Everyone around her had gone tense. It was like they were ready to fight.

"We didn't ask for a fight. So take your stupid cronies and leave" Mary said, threatening.

"Nope, I don't think I will" James smirked. He came even closer to Molly. "You still haven't told me you name" he whispered in her ear.

"She has nothing to do with you" Sherlock said, grabbing Molly's arm and pulling her back towards him.

"Oh, silly Sherlock; she does have something to do with me. She knows you. And" he said, yanking Molly. He dipped her down and stood staring at her face "She's awfully pretty". He gave a grin that sent chills down Molly's spine. "Look at this face" He pulled her back up and moved her so she was facing Sherlock "How could you say 'no' to that face."

"Can you let me go?" Molly whispered fearfully.

"You don't like me? That's a shame. I think you look lovely." He turned her and looked her up and down. It made Molly very uncomfortable.

"What are you kids doing over there?" a person from one of the booths yelled.

"See you later" James said pushing Molly towards the rest of the group. Molly watched him walk away. As he turned around he made a 'call me' sign at her and went snickering off. Mary ran over.

"Are you ok?" she asked, hugging Molly.

"I'm…fine" Molly said. She hoped they didn't see that she was shaking from head to foot. "I'm just going to sit down for awhile. I'm fine. You guys can go ride the rides."

"Are you sure?" Irene asked, looking skeptical. Molly nodded. As she watched them walk away she heard Mary ask John  
"Why do you have a giant teddy bear?"

"Oh" he said, shyly "I won. Do you want it?"

"Sure" Molly swore she could see Mary blush. Molly walked around and soon found a bench near the edge of the festival grounds. She sat down and tried not to think of the fear that had been running through her body not moments sooner.

"Here" she heard Sherlock say as he sat down, handing her a cookie.

"I thought you were going to ride the rides"

"I decided that you probably needed someone to sit with you. Are you really ok?" When he looked at her, she could feel herself melting.

"I'm ok" she heard herself squeak. She looked down at the cookie and took a bite.

"How did you know my favorite was chocolate chip?" she asked.

"I didn't. I thought 'Hey let's get her a cookie'. And that's what I did" he smiled. She felt herself smiling too.

"Thanks" she said after a short silence.

"For what?"

"You didn't have to do this. Buy me a cookie. You didn't even have to sit down with me"

"You think I would just let you sit by yourself after what James just did to you?" Sherlock looked genuinely hurt. "You think I would be that heartless?"

"No. Not at all" Molly turned to stare into his eyes. "You just didn't have to do it. So, thank you." They both just sat there looking at each other.

"Why did that James guy do that?" Molly asked

"I don't know. We have a bit of a rivalry. He doesn't like me, I don't like him."

"But why me? Was it because I'm new here?"

"I don't know"

"Did you see that way he looked when you grabbed her?!" Sebastian laughed. James and his cronies were standing behind one of the carnival booths. "What was that all about?" he roared laughing.

"Shut up." James "Whatever came over Sherlock, I don't know. But he almost seemed to care about this girl"

"Care?!" Sebastian laughed "Sherlock doesn't care about anyone. He is alone. I'm not even sure he has a heart."

"Well I think we've just found his heart"

"What? Who?"

"The girl, dumbass. She means something to him. And whatever it is, she's a weak point of him."

"What does this mean for us, boss?"

"I don't know. But if he feels anything towards this girl, then that is where we strike. We hurt his heart."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to burn the heart out of him"


End file.
